Agua y Fuego, Bien y Mal, Yin y Yang
by Fire.Lady51
Summary: Ellos son enemigos, pero pronto se daran cuenta que pueden ser mas que eso, CHAP 03, conociendo al enmascarado, Aang y sus amigos llegan a dos pueblos muy distintos, en uno de ellos encuentran a alguien muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, solo quiero decir que soy nueva en esto de los fan fics, ay que emoción mi primer fic, ay que tonta, buen, también quiero decir que me gustan muchos ciertos autores como una chica que escribe El Chico de al lado y Fuego contra Fuego, lo siento pero porque mas que intente no puedo aprenderme tu nick, también ShinobuByako, G-i-S-a-Y, Kyoshi, flower of night y muchos otros que son la mayoría, bueno, mi fic trata sobre Zutara, son la mayoría aquí y es que realmente esa pareja manda en la Web, por lo menos yo he visto mucho foros en español que hablan de solo Zutara, también hay una chica de nick Irrel que hace unos comics que me fascinan, bueno, mi historia aparte de ser Zutara tiene mas narración.

El espíritu Azul. 

(realmente lamento si otro capitulo se llama así que no sea mió)

Era un mañana, soleada, con pocas nubes, el grupo estaba guardando las pocas pertenencias que tenían, estaban felices con su nueva integrante, Toph, era la maestra tierra de Aang y la que siempre discutía con Sokka, las diferencias entre ella y Katara quedaron en el pasado, y Aang esperaba ansioso su primera lección de Tierra Control, mientras Sokka buscaba entre las cosas algo de comida.

–Creo que no queda nada –dijo el moreno desilusionado –hay que comprar mas comida.

–Yo voy –dijo Katara mientras buscaba algo de dinero –soy la única que no esta haciendo algo. –era correcto, Aang y Toph estaban practicando algunas posiciones y Sokka, bueno, él no era muy confiable, la última vez que fue a comprar el solo se comió todo en el camino.

Se dirigió por el bosque, luego de que su amigo le dijera "cuídate", ¿cuidarse?, ¿Qué podría pasar?, de seguro nada, llego sana y salva al pueblo, se dirigió al mercado, tenia dos monedas de oro, tendrían comida para algún tiempo, pidió pescado, frutas y verduras, y algo de golosinas.

–Muchas gracias –dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas.

–De nada, vuelva pronto –le respondió la mujer que atendía.

---------

En un lugar apartado del bosque, un anciano y su sobrino estaban escondidos en una especie de cueva, ambos se servían un pocote té.

–¿Dónde vas sobrino? –pregunto el anciano.

–De compras –fue la única respuesta que le dio.

Busco su mascara del espíritu Azul y sus katanas, se dirigió hacía el bosque en busca de alguien al cual saquear, "Bingo" fue su reacción al ver que una jovencita se paseaba sola por el bosque llevando algo de alimento, la siguió hasta que el bosque se hizo mas oscuro, luego bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y salto en frente de ella, la reacción de la joven fue dar un paso hacia atrás.

–Vamos, no seas boba y dame la bolsa –dijo y al negarse ella volvió a repetir –que me des la bolsa, no tengo todo el día.

La joven huyo, para su sorpresa el espíritu Azula la siguió, le quito sus cosas y se marcho, se llevo el dinero y todo antes de ella pudiera reaccionar.

–Vuelve aquí –grito pero él ya estaba lejos.

---------

De regreso en el campamento sus amigos la esperaban, se sentó y se quedo quieta.

–¿Y la comida? –reclamo Sokka.

–Si Katara, ¿Qué paso con la comida? –pregunto Aang.

–Yo, yo… -intentaba explicar Katara.

–Habla ya –dijo Toph molesta –¿Qué paso con la comida?

–La perdí –dijo por fin.

–¿¡Que!? –gritaron todos.

El espíritu Azul la robo, ella nunca había creído en él, había escuchado cuentos sobre que saqueaba tanto a personas con dinero como a personas pobres, no existía diferencia para él, pero era solo alguien con mascara, para que nombrar que tenia un excelente estado físico y era excelente con las katanas.

---------

_Fue fácil robarle a esa chica_, pensó Zuko, pero algo le parecía familiar en su voz, claro la amiga del Avatar, era ella, y si estaba ella aquí, el Avatar también.

Llego a la cueva, luego de recibir un intenso interrogatorio de parte de su tío para preguntarle de donde saco las cosas, ambos decidieron que ya era tarde, el sol ya iba a ocultarse y era mejor acomodar las cosas para dormir y entrar al caballo-avestruz, cuando ya se hizo de noche tomo la mascara del espíritu Azul y se fue en busca de Katara, primero para devolverle el dinero, y segundo para saber donde estaba el Avatar, no iría por él esta noche, pero si algún día. Cuando llego vio a los cuatro durmiendo y se acerco a la bolsa de dormir de ella con gran sigilo, dejo las monedas ahí y partió, para su mala suerte Toph despertó y se puso en frente de él para frenar su escape, pero eso no impidió que el espíritu Azul escapara. Toph confiada de que quien sintió jamás volvería, volvió a su profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Katara encontró el dinero y algo mas, _en_ _todo caso él espíritu Azul no es tan malo como todos dicen_, pensó.

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, como muchos escritores ponen una contestación de los reviews que mandan yo igual lo haré, Kyoshi-C: ay muchas gracias, mi primer review, que lindo tu comentario, y si, soy de Chile, de la 1° región ¿tu? Dragon del kaos: ¡que lindo! Gracias, también me gustan mucho tus historias (pero más nuevos amores), muchas gracias por el review, mi primer capitulo y cuatro reviews vaya que es harto Kitty Elkabush: Gracias, muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fan fiction Eleos Argentum: lo se, pero que bueno que te haya gustado.

Por otra parte, subo los capítulos cada fin de semana, el viernes o el domingo, si es muy largo el capitulo me demorare dos semanas ; )

El espíritu Azul, segunda parte. 

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto su amigo al ver que tenia una bolsita en sus manos –Dime Katara ¿Qué es?

–Es el dinero que me robaron –contesto ella con una mirada de estar confundida.

–¿Qué clase de ladrón no se queda con el dinero? –pregunto su hermano mientras apagaba las cenizas de la fogata que habían prendido ayer tarde.

–Uno muy peculiar –dijo Toph –ahora que lo mencionan anoche alguien estuvo aquí y se marcho muy rápidamente.

–¿Cómo era? –Pregunto Sokka, Toph puso su mano en frente de sus nublados ojos y la movió de arriba abajo para recordarle su ceguera –Lo siento.

Nuevamente, fue ella quien se dirigió al pueblo, todo tranquilo en el camino, ni rastro del espíritu Azul, pero al llegar allá, una horrenda sorpresa la esperaba, la Nación del Fuego había invadido la ciudad, aun quedaban unos pocos soldados. Vio toda la destrucción del lugar, el mercado había sido saqueado y confiscado para las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego, lo hogares quemados, las plazas destruidas, en pocas palabras, un caos total. Unas pocas tiendas seguían abiertas, Katara se acerco a una de ellas, la mujer solo tenia huevos y verduras, bastaría por el momento.

–¿Qué hace una maestra agua aquí? –pregunto uno de los soldado a otro señalando a la chica que sostenía una cesta.

–Tonto, ella puede ser la amiga del Avatar –le grito su compañero dándole un golpe por detrás de la cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta y entonces huyo en dirección al bosque, mas soldados se habían unido a los dos iniciales. Cuando ya no haya donde huir, una mano toco su brazo y la jalo hacía arriba, mientras una mano tapo su boca, la otra rodeo su cintura, pudo sentir el calor de un cuerpo muy cerca de ella, también una respiración tranquila cerca de su oído, pudo sentir también al los guardias que pasaban por debajo de ella y de su salvador, cuando todo paso por fin pudo respirar, se giro a ver la cara de la persona que la salvo. Oh no, esto estaba mal, no, no y no, no podía ser él, el espíritu Azul, intento ver, si quiera, los ojos de la persona que la salvo, pero se le fue imposible a través de esa mascara, solo se veía negro, no atino a decir mas que un simple "gracias".

–No me agradezcas todavía niña –dijo la misma voz de siempre, fría y cortante, en un principio sintió pavor de aquella persona, pero al ver que el espíritu Azul tomo su mano y salto del árbol con ella, sabía que su intención no era mala –aun no estas a salvo –dijo mientras corría por el bosque jalando el brazo de la chica, corría cada vez mas rápido hasta que llego a su destino, luego de que faltaran unos metros para llegar al campamento donde se alojaba la chica él se detuvo.

–Gracias –dijo ella de nuevo mirando la extraña mascara que él tenía, luego una mano del joven se puso sobre el hombro de la chica.

–No, gracias a ti –dijo él, dio una sonrisa maliciosa que no se noto gracias a la mascara, luego se fue tan rápido que se perdió de vista en pocos segundo.

–¿Quién era ese? –se pregunto Katara en voz alta, camino hacía su campamento, estaba vació, solo se hallaban Toph y Momo en el lugar –¿Dónde esta mi hermano y Aang? –le pregunto a su amiga, ella camino hacia Katara y se quedo a su lado.

–¿Quién era él? –Preguntó con una voz seca, su amiga sin saber que responderle hizo una seña de no saber –Él era el mismo que sentí la noche pasa –comento sin hallar que mas decir.

–Lo se –fue la única respuesta que le dio su amiga, luego de charlar un buen rato le contó que el espíritu Azul la había salvado, pero que le había costado la que traía de comida, después llegaron Aang y Sokka con unas nueces y pescado fresco.

–Esta vez trajiste comida ¿no? –pregunto Sokka y al ver la negativa de su hermana dio un suspiro e intento prender una fogata –¿Qué paso esta vez? ¿De nuevo te han asaltado? –dijo con sarcasmo, al parecer no creía mucho en su hermana.

–Déjala tranquila Sokka –dijo su amigo al intentar defender a Katara, el tema se cerro y todos volvieron a quedarse en sus ocupaciones de siempre, la noche llego de nuevo.

Habían decidido que mañana Toph la acompañaría para que estuviera más segura. Toda la noche no pudo dormir, aun sentía la mano que le rodeaba su cintura apretándola contra el otro cuerpo, soñó despierta toda la noche, no sabía ya que pensar, quería saber quien era esa persona, por la voz se dio cuenta que era un joven, muy ágil y fuerte, paso toda la noche despierta, imaginando al chico de la mascara. Al día siguiente seguía soñando, hasta que Aang la despertó.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto su amigo preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza como despertando de un sueño.

–Nada –le dijo, después ella y Toph se fueron camino al pueblo siguiente, al llegar allí compraron algo de alimento, esta sería la última noche que pasarían ahí y por ende la última vez que Katara vería al espíritu Azul –Gracias –dijo la chica mientras tomaba su canasta, luego caminaron por el oscuro bosque, nuevamente el espíritu Azul apareció, al parecer ya sabía el horario en el que ella iba a comprar "sus" cosas. –Hola.

–Hola niña –le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña a su lado –¿Estas de niñera, niña? –pregunto burlándose, pero al parecer a Toph no le agrado mucho el comentario y del suelo salio un pedazo de roca que el espíritu Azul esquivo con facilidad, y así muchos mas, él termino al lado de Katara y le quito la cesta –Gracias niña –le susurro en el oído y antes de que cualquiera de las dos reaccionara escapo.

–¿Niña? –Preguntó Toph burlándose –¿Quién era ese? –pregunto su amiga solo la miro y se apresuro a caminar –¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

–Lo odio –le dijo – ¡Que bueno que ya nos vamos! Pero, algo me recuerda a… a… a Zuko –dijo deteniendo su paso y seria fue su expresión, acaso… ¿seria el? No, no, imposible, eso era imposible, además Zuko tiene muchos recursos, no para estarle robando a una chica su comida, además Zuko no sabía usar las katanas ¿o si?

–¿Quién es Zuko? –pregunto la chica con una expresión de pregunta, pero su amiga no le contesto y siguió su paso, ella pronto la alcanzo, ella ya estaba aburrida de su actitud, llegaron al campamento y sus amigos nuevamente les preguntaron sobre la comida –Se la robaron en frente de ella –dijo la niña girando la cabeza hacia Katara.

La tarde llego, mas rápido aun el anochecer, mientras todos descansaban para el gran viaje de mañana, la chica de la Tribu Agua veía correr un río que estaba cercano a su campamento, era noche de luna nueva, algunos peces se podían ver aun en la escasez de luz, ella sostenía un poco de agua en sus manos, la convirtió en hielo, luego vio a sus amigos, realmente vio la fogata que junto hicieron, se volvió hacia el río, por un momento se tendió en el piso para disfrutar del suave pasto, se levanto al sentir un ruido.

---------

Llego con su tío, él le ofreció algo de té, pero no quiso, algo tramaba su sobrino, eso era seguro, su mente estuvo vagando por más de media hora, debía planear bien como capturar al Avatar, y esa niña tonta lo ayudaría, seguiría cada paso que dieran, y ella sería que se lo diría, regresaría a su nación y su padre volvería a aceptarlo como su hijo, pero todo tenía que estar bien planeado, sin ninguna falla, salio de la cueva en la que se refugiaba con su tío, él no le pregunto nada, solo agacho la cabeza.

---------

–Hola, niña –dijo una voz, ella no hizo absolutamente nada.

–Mi nombre no es niña –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, luego camino por el lado del espíritu Azul, este la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, averiguaría donde iría esta vez el Avatar –¿Qué?

–Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo él, pero esta vez con una voz mas amable, espero la respuesta –¿Qué pasa?¿Tu madre te ha dicho que no le digas tu nombre a desconocidos? –dijo burlándose de la chica –¿Eh, niña?

–Mi nombre es Katara y no soy una niña, tengo catorce años. –dijo de brazos cruzados y mirando al piso esperando la reacción de su acompañante, luego de que él se riera un poco añadió –¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

–Que eres aun una niña –agr, poco mas y lo golpeaba –dime, Katara ¿Acaso es el Avatar quien te acompaña? –ella asintió –No se quedaran aquí ¿verdad?

–¿Qué crees?, claro que no, con esos dos principitos siguiéndonos ¿Quién se quedaría a esperar que lo atrapen? –sintió un poco de coraje y añadió –¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

–Es solo que quería saber donde vas –le costo mantener su voz amable por le que dijo la chica, pero lo logro –responde, ¿Dónde van?

–¿Qué quieres saber realmente? –pregunto la chica, esta vez mirando la extraña mascara del espíritu Azul –realmente piensas que caeré.

–Solo es una pregunta, si quieres la respondes, si no, ve tú –dijo soltándole el hombro, se sentó a la orilla del río y lanzo una piedra –ve con tus amigos, te deben estar esperando.

–¿Qué pasa si no quiero? –dijo la chica acercándose al espíritu Azul, sentándose a su lado para intentar establecer una conversación con él, pero nada paso, estuvieron en silencio por minutos, hasta que él por fin hablo

–¿Qué quieres niña? –dijo él con una voz fría esta vez, pasaron unos minutos sin que ella hablara -¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar pero de una forma mas calida.

–Nada –dijo ella, se levanto, camino hacia sus amigos, unos metros alejada del espíritu Azul se dio vuelta para ver si el estaba –Vamos a Ba-Sing-Sei –dijo ella viendo que él estaba ahí.

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

Querido amigos lectores, quiero informarles la desaparición de mis ideas, lamentablemente he tenido ciertas, mmm… circunstancias en las que no me deja mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirles que seguiré con mi fic, pero a lo mejor cambie la narrativa y el estilo, dispongo ahora solo de mi creatividad y mi fuerza de voluntad que es mucha, continuare con este fic pase lo que pase.

Bien, ahora con lo nuestro, umm… creo que seria bueno comentarles que desde ahora me demorare mas porque haré el fic mas largo, ahora pasemos a los reviews: Kyoshi: Mi lectora que siempre deja el primer review, gracias, tú también me agradas, ¿enserio?, que será no? (te importa que solo te diga Kyoshi?) always mssb: hehe, niña tonta no?, pero ¿Cómo no confiar en alguien que te salvo la vida?, gracias por tu review : ) G-i-S-a-Y: muchas gracias, justo que lo necesito, realmente es eso, ánimos y tiempo diana: gracias, este se demorara un poco porque tengo que preocuparme del colegio (por Dios, que estoy diciendo n.nU), muchas gracias : ) Yumi: muchas gracias, veo que ya me están recomendando, muchas gracias de nuevo.

_El destino se abre sus rutas._

Conociendo al enmascarado. 

Era de día, todo estaba ya listo para partir, dejar al espíritu Azul, justo ahora que se estaban conociendo, por primera vez mas que simples palabras, pero había que irse, Azula no tardaría en encontrarlos, y ahora Zuko tendría una competencia por lo que pondría mucho entusiasmo para encontrar a Aang y eso ponía en riesgo al mundo entero, a lo mejor lo volvería a ver, eso lo sentía en el corazón, pero no todavía, no todavía.

–Katara –dijo su amiga –¿Vas a extrañar al espíritu Azul? –pregunto antes viendo que nadie estuviese cerca, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y entonces ella habló –¿Crees, tal vez, que se volverán a ver?

–Si Toph, si –dijo ella mirando al cielo, llegaron Aang y Sokka para partir en el bisonte volador e irse de ahí.

---------

Salio muy temprano, no debía despertar a su tío, pero ¿Cómo no despertar a un veterano entrenado para cualquier cosa?, despertó de a poco, los años se le notaban.

–¿Dónde vas tan temprano, sobrino? –pregunto el anciano refregándose los ojos, el chico no respondió –¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –espero unos minutos la respuesta hasta que el joven por fin hablo

–No tío, necesito toda prudencia –dijo él partiendo fuera de la cueva en la que se refugiaban, su tío salio detrás de él.

–Y ¿No necesitaras esto? –dijo mostrando un mapa, lo tomo, y se marcho, mas el sabía que no volvería a ver a su sobrino en mucho tiempo, pero se encontrarían de nuevo.

Camino rápidamente, debía llegar antes que el bisonte volador, vio el mapa, el pueblo mas cercano era Yú, nombre peculiar para un pueblo ya que significa Alegría, de seguro pasarían a tomar un descanso en ese lugar, no estaba lejos, solo debía caminar unos cuantos kilómetros.

----------

Todos bajaron del bisonte y buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche, una posada era lu único que quedaba en la ciudad, la gente era hostil, ni por ser el Avatar eran agradables, a Katara le indigno mucho eso, solo pensaban en ellos mismos, al parecer Yú era una mentira en el nombre del pueblo, el hombre que tenía la posada y su mujer parecían los únicos agradables en ese lugar, tenían un hijo de la edad de Sokka que no salía de su habitación, según sus padres, él diseñaba "aviones" y barcos, leía todo el día y solo una vez vio a Aang y a sus amigos, fue en la corta presentación que hicieron sus padres.

–No me agrada este pueblo –dijo Toph tirándose a la cama, era muy cómoda y las sabanas eran suaves.

–Hemos pasado por peores –dijo Sokka imitando a Toph –vaya, que suave son las sabanas.

–Sokka ¿Dónde fue Katara? –pregunto Aang mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarla, su amigo hizo una seña con la mano de que no le importaba donde estaba su hermana, podía estar en el baño o hablando con alguien o cualquier cosa –umm… lindo hermano.

---------

Estaba caminando por la calles de la ciudad, era hermosa de noche, había una pileta justo en medio, toco el agua, pensaba en su gente, la interrumpió un carraspeo detrás de ella.

–Hermosa ciudad –dijo el joven enmascarado caminando hacia ella –¿No lo crees, niña? –dijo mirándola.

–¿Qué haces aquí?¿siguiéndome? –pregunto ella mirando hacia el frente, ignorando al espíritu Azul que fijaba solo su vista en ella.

–No, creí que te aburrirías sin mi ¿no es verdad? –dijo él dejando de mirarla y fijo su vista hacia la enorme pileta que tenía en frente.

–Buscas a Aang, ¿Quién te envió?¿La Nación del Fuego?¿Azula?¿Zuko?¿O otro lunático que quiere atrapar a Aang? –pregunto, el silencio invadió el lugar, ella sonrió al ver que no tenia respuestas.

–No fue nadie –dijo por fin –solo sigo al Avatar por diversión –mintió –soy enemigo de esos "lunáticos" como los llamas.

–Los hombres puede hacer mucho por dinero –dijo ella mirando fijamente al espíritu Azul.

–Y mas por una cara bonita, mucho mas –dijo él, ella sería una gran elemento en atrapar al Avatar, luego de que la niña tonta confiara en el llevaría a la Nación del Fuego hacia el Avatar y por fin volvería a casa, tenía que saber cada paso que diera el Avatar para eso la necesitaba a ella.

–¿Katara? –dijo la voz del hijo de los Koniesho, los que hospedaban al Avatar. En un instante el espíritu Azul desapareció sin decir adiós –es hora de la cenar ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada Shojo (se que Shojo es una historieta para niñas en Japón, pero es que se me olvido el nombre que tenía este chico xD), solo salí a caminar,… bien, que estamos esperando –dijo ella jalando del brazo al joven tímido y callado que por fin habló con alguien.

Luego de cenar, fue a la cama a pensar, ¿Quién enviaría al espíritu Azul?O, tal vez, como él dijo, solo lo sigue porque no tiene nada mas que hacer, todo en ese muchacho era extraño y sus palabras inspiraban confianza para todo aquel que lo escuchara, y ella no era la excepción. Sabía que en la noche siguiente él la estría esperando, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero para la noche siguiente ella no estaría ahí, mañana en la mañana partirían rumbo a la siguiente ciudad de Yí.

A la mañana siguiente partieron, todos ya estaban listos cuando Katara despertó, se había pasado toda la noche soñando y hablando con ella misma sin cerrar los ojos. Se fueron de esa ciudad, ¿sabría el espíritu Azul que no encontraría a su acompañante?

–Katara, hay algo que te preocupa –dijo su amigo, Aang siempre era tan atento con ella, la quería mucho y ella lo sabía muy bien –Dime ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada Aang, estoy bien, solo preocúpate de no chocar contra algo –dijo ella riendo, esto satisfacía al Avatar en cierto modo ya que también lo hizo sonreír –Sokka no te comas toda la comida, debemos dejar para mas tarde –dijo ella a su hermano viendo que devoraba todo como un verdadero animal hambriento.

–Lo se, pero es que hace dos horas que desayune, tengo hambre –dijo el sin dejar de comer el delicioso sándwich de atún.

–Déjalo Katara, que se coma todo para que explote –dijo Toph sonriente y sarcástica como siempre.

–Jajaja, no explotare pequeña –dijo el mientras seguía comiendo y comiendo –algo me preocupa, por eso como tanto, siento que nos han estado siguiendo –dijo con voz misteriosa.

–Yo también siento eso Sokka, desde que llegamos a ese pueblo –dijo Aang mientras miraba para atrás a sus amigos.

–No sean supersticiosos chicos –dijo Katara –debe ser… -se encontró sin palabras, no dijo nada mas, todo la miraron y ella los ignoro.

–Katara, ¿acaso estas loca? –dijo Toph –¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que te están siguiendo? –dijo Toph jugando con Momo.

–Siguiéndola –dijo histérico Aang, ¿Quién sería?, ¿Cómo la encuentra?, ¿Dónde lo vio? –perdón –dijo cuando se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban.

Todo el viaje se preguntaba donde estaría el espíritu Azul, acaso él sabría que ella ya no estaría allí, no pensaba mas que en el espíritu Azul, la única persona que los sabía era Toph, era tan ágil esa niña, sabía todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Katara, y es que se notaba mucho, pero como Sokka y Aang era chicos, no sabían mucho sobre lo que pensaban las chicas, solo sabían que Katara había estado muy misteriosa últimamente.

Llegaron al pueblo siguiente, era mucho mas grande que el pueblo anterior, y la gente mucho mas amable, de echo, por ser el Avatar, lo llevaron al hogar del rey del la gran ciudad de Yí, la gente era muy humilde y tendía a saludarse unos a los otros, esto agrado mucho al grupo, el castillo era tan grande que las puertas tenían el tamaño de 3 hombres, una alfombre verde con detalles amarillos forraba el piso de roca, espejos y cuadros habían estado colgados en las paredes por siglos, y varías mesitas con floreros los hacían parecer el castillo común.

–Bienvenidos viajeros, sean bienvenidos a mi ciudad, la ciudad de Yí –dijo un hombre de mediana edad, ojos castaños y cabello negro, muy bien vestido con ropas elegantes, sentado en un gran sillón único y atrás de él una hermosa pintura vieja –esta es mi hija, Yumi –dijo el hombre mostrando a una joven de corta edad y con un kimono verde, adornado por flores, en la parte inferior, bordadas con oro(lo siento Yumi, pero es que ya le había puesto nombre), ella los guiará por el recorrido del castillo, si necesitan algo háganselo saber. –dijo el hombre poniéndole punto final a la conversación.

–Gracias –agrego el joven Avatar haciendo un reverencia.

–Por aquí –dijo la joven princesa llevándolos fuera de la habitación, la siguieron, no hablo por largo rato, nadie lo hizo, hasta que Sokka rompió el hielo, si es que así se puede decir.

–Yumi ¿eh? –dijo el joven intentando hablar con la princesa.

–Escúchame pedazo de guerrero desechado, mi nombre no es Yumi ¿si?, mi nombre es Laria –dijo ella harta de todo –princesa Laria.

_Que carácter tiene, no parece una princesa,_ pensó Katara, bueno, _Azula tampoco lo parece, es tan cruel_.

–Bien, este es el castillos, esta la ventana, y esto es un florero –dijo la chica sarcástica y mal humorada –ahora los llevare a su habitación... aquí esta la habitación del Avatar y la de su amigo –dijo abriendo una enorme puerta, pero mucho mas grande era la habitación, con dos enormes camas y un closet, una ventana que cubría toda una pared, ambos entraron –si necesitan algo háganmelo saber. –dijo la chica, pero esta vez con una sonrisa muy calida.

–De hecho si –dijo Sokka acercándose a la puerta –soy muy hambriento… y a media noche siempre siento hambre, podrías decirle al cocinero que prepare algo para mí –dijo él.

–Recuerden que esta noche hay una fiesta –dijo la joven cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sokka, este solo dijo un "auch" –por aquí –dijo la princesa guiando a Katara y a Toph hacía otra habitación –aquí esta su habitación, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber –dijo la chica abriendo otra habitación, esta, aunque un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, contenía una chimenea.

–No gracias, dudo que lo necesitemos –dijo Katara mostrando una sonrisa, la princesa se la devolvió, se retiro, pero antes dijo lo mismo que a Sokka y a Aang: "recuerden que esta noche hay una fiesta."

La chica fue a la cocina, junto a los empleados, siempre iba allá, ya que la recibían con cariño y comprensión, no como su padre, siempre mandándola, entro y fue recibida por el cocinero, quien sostenía una sartén en la mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la derecha.

–Laria ¿Qué hace usted por acá? –pregunto el cocinero con una voz muy ronca y con mucho respeto, la muchacha se limito a responderle:

–Nada, vine a ver que hay para la cena –dijo acercándose a una canasta llena de manzanas, amaba las manzanas rojas, y desde que ha sido muy pequeña no ha parado de comerlas –¿nadie me va a responder? –pregunto tomando una.

–Lo que usted me pida yo preparare –dijo el hombre mostrando un sonrisa de oreja a oreja –puede pedirme lo que quiera para usted y/o para su novio –ella se deprimió un poco, pero luego sonrió también y dijo:

–Para el estúpido de Léi dale calamares crudos con carne cruda y popo de caballo-avestruz –dijo la joven mostrando una sonrisa tan grande como la del cocinero, él dio un suspiro y agrego:

–Él la quiere a usted, ¿Por qué no siente lo mismo por él? –preguntó el cocinero dejando de lado sus obligaciones para conversar con la joven de no mas de 15 años, muy bella por lo demás.

–Mi hermana lo quería, yo no –dijo mostrando cierta preocupación, se retiró de la cocina –adiós –dijo ya cerca de la puerta, el rostro del cocinero se entristeció, igual que el de ella, ¡como deseaba haber muerto como su madre y su hermana!, así no sufriría mas, ese bastardo de Léi no la merecía, pero hasta que su padre no desistiera de la estúpida idea de casarse con él, estaría comprometida.

Así llego la noche, la princesa fue a la habitación de las invitadas, por primera vez supo sus nombres y pudieron presentarse como gente civilizada.

–Mi nombre es Katara y ella es mi amiga Toph –dijo la maestra agua con una sonrisa, luego la joven del Reino Tierra se acercó a el ropero, lo abrió y saco dos hermoso vestidos verde, uno verde normal y otro verde agua.

–Estos vestidos podrán usar en la fiesta, nos vemos allá –dijo la muchacha dejando los vestidos tendidos en la cama y luego desapareció.

–¿No te parece rara la princesita esa? –pregunto Toph tomando su vestido –es como si no quisiera estar aquí, además, su padre no la trata muy bien –dijo lanzando el vestido otra vez a la cama.

–¿A que te refieres Toph?, ¿oíste algo? O solo son cosas tuyas –dijo ella mas que nada preocupada del espíritu Azul.

–Si, oí como su padre la retaba por estar con la servidumbre en vez de estar con sus supuestas "amigas", además oí algo sobre que tenía que casarse. –dijo la niña.

---------

-Bienvenidos invitados, hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros –dijo el rey de la gran ciudad saludando al publico presente –hoy ha llegado el Avatar a nuestras tierras –todos aplaudieron con euforia –Ah, pero eso no es todo, celebremos que pasado mañana será la boda entre mi querida hija y Léi –dijo mostrando a la joven muy bien vestida con un hermoso vestido y al joven de tamaño considerable, era un gigante al lado de la pequeña muchacha, muy apuesto con ropas elegantes y cabello deslumbrante –un aplauso para la joven y feliz pareja. –todos nuevamente aplaudieron.

–¿A eso te referías con lo del novio? –pregunto Katara mientras aplaudía.

–Creo que si –le respondió su amiga.

Luego, a mitad de la celebración, Aang y Katara fuero al balcón para ver la ciudad, ambos se miraron sonrojados, hasta que Laria apareció –lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí –dijo disculpándose.

–No, puedes quedarte si es que lo deseas –dijo Katara, al parecer el comentario no le agrado mucho a Aang –¿Quieres hablar con nosotros? –pregunto ella –te hará bien.

–Todos me dicen eso, nada me hará bien –dijo la joven acercándose a ellos, luego puso las manos en el piso y se sentó.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? –pregunto Aang haciendo comienzo a la interrogación.

–Laria, pero mi padre insiste en llamarme Yumi –dijo ella y al ver el rostro de pregunta de sus acompañantes volvió a hablar –mi padre y madre tuvieron dos hijas gemelas, Yumi y yo, Yumi era todo lo contrario a mi –en ese momento Aang y Katara se sentaron junto a Laria –era simpática, quería mucho a mi padre y a Léi, pero desde pequeños él me quería a mi, era fácil distinguirnos, éramos muy distintas de pensamiento, aun así nos queríamos muchos, llego la tragedia, la Nación del Fuego llego a nuestro hogar hace dos años, en ese entonces teníamos 13, mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermana murieron, mi padre no lo pudo soportar, quería que Yumi estuviera viva, no yo, desde ese entonces me llama así.

–Vaya, es algo difícil de entender –dijo Aang –pero te comprendo.

–Gracias, es muy difícil hablar de esto con alguien –dijo ella feliz, por primera vez alguien la comprendía.

–¿Dónde esta mi chica? –dijo Léi apareciendo por la puerta del balcón –ven nena, vamos a bailar –dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el centro del salón, tomo su cuerpo contra el suyo, en voz baja el hablo –vamos, sonríe, quiero que todos sepan que esto es real.

–No lo es –dijo ella furiosa, estaba llena de rencor, él siempre la había tratado tan mal, en ese momento la beso y todos aplaudieron –¿Quién te crees? –le dijo aun mas enojada.

–Soy tu futuro esposo, ¿no lo recuerdas querida? –dijo en voz baja, tan harta estaba que lo golpeo, el debía ser el esposo de su hermana, no debía pasar esto, tan fuerte fue el golpe que el joven salió disparado hacía el piso –lo siento, es que me… puse celosa, no debes mirar así a Katara –dijo ella señalándola, ella no tenía idea y quedo totalmente sorprendida.

–Argg –gruño el joven molesto al ver que todo le creían a ella –lo lamento, tal vez si fueras mas buena conmigo no tendría que mirar a otras chicas –dijo él –además no mires así al amigo del Avatar, él no te salvara –dijo el señalando a Sokka, ambos hermanos se miraron los unos a los otros, todo esto parecía un teatro de primera clase, nadie se daba cuenta que todo era un montaje inaugurado por Laria y Léi, para que nadie supiera le seguía la corriente.

–Disculpa, aquí el mujeriego eres tú –dijo y todos quedaron con unos ojos enormes –¿no recuerdas, querido, la vez que te pille con la sirvienta? –dijo señalando a una joven de su misma edad, muy humilde que sujetaba una bandeja con copas.

–Aun no se casan y ya están peleando –le dijo un hombre a su mujer.

–Ni lo menciones, oí que se amaban de extraña manera –le comentaba su gorda mujer de labios rojos –pero tiene razón la chica de estar enojada si él se mete con una sirvienta, ella es una princesa –le comenta en voz baja.

–Todo no es mas que un montaje –dijo Toph riendo –aunque parece tan real que hasta a mi casi me engañan –dijo feliz, todos siguieron viendo la discusión entre ambos, hasta que Katara salió del salón, bajo las escaleras y llego al hermoso jardín, se parecía mucho a la plazuela de Yú, una pileta en el centro, de pronto, una voz familiar se escuchó.

–¿Prendías dejarme solo en aquella ciudad? –pregunto el espíritu Azul acercándose a la muchacha –te vez muy linda esta noche, niña.

–Niña, ese no es mi nombre pero al parecer para ti si lo es, y no querido amigo, no pretendía dejarte solo, no pude avisarte –dijo ella sonrojada por el comentario del espíritu Azul.

–Amigo, hace muchos años que nadie me llama así, creo que nunca lo han hecho –dijo él mientras caminaba al lado de ella.

–Bueno, permíteme ser tu amiga ¿si? –pregunto la chica mirándolo.

–¡Como negarte algo! –dijo él, algo estaba dentro de él que ya no podía mas, estaba sintiendo algo por esa campesina, pero no, no podía –está bien, pero los amigos siempre dicen donde estarán para así poder hablar.

–Al pueblo siguiente del mapa, eso es obvio –dijo ella riéndose de la extraña pregunta. –¡Katara! –Gritaba la voz de una muchacha y el espíritu Azul nuevamente desapareció sin decir adiós, no hubo rastro de él –Uff allí estas, que bueno, ven, la celebración ya va a terminar –dijo Laria.

–Por casualidad, ¿viste a alguien aquí? –pregunto ella mirando hacía todos lados.

–¿Hay alguien aquí? Hay que avisar a los guardias –dijo ella preocupada.

–¡No!, es solo un amigo mió.

Terminada la velada Katara, Aang, Toph y Sokka fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego todos durmieron, cuando Toph se dirigía a buscar una vaso con agua el espíritu Azul apareció en esa habitación, se acerco a la cama de Katara, la veía dormir, pero ella despertó de golpe, cuando estaba apunto de gritar ya que no lo reconocía, él le tapo la boca con su mano y con voz suave le dijo:

–Buenas noches Katara –luego abrió la ventana, pero demasiado tarde, Toph ya había llegado, estaba lo suficientemente dormida para no hacerle caso, pero vio a su amiga y le pregunto extrañada

–¿Estás bien? –su amiga asintió muy feliz, el espíritu Azul había estado ahí –Estas aquí –dijo al sentirlo, pero el alcanzo a huir antes de que la chica cerrar la puerta con una roca.

---------

Laria estaba preparándose para dormir, una voz la interrumpió, era Léi. –¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –grito furioso lanzándose contra ella dejándola en una prisión, estaba ambos cuerpos juntos –me avergonzaste ante todos, princesita, pero ahora me las pagaras –dijo él tocando la cintura de la chica.

–¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? –pregunto temerosa, ya no tan fuerte como antes.

–Usa tu imaginación querida –dijo él sarcástico mientras intentaba desatar la cinta del kimono de la chica.

–¡No! –grito ella pero ya sabía que nadie la escucharía, algo hizo que el muchacho cayera al piso.

–Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer –dijo el espíritu Azul al muchacho en el piso –disculpa –le dijo a la joven –¿Dónde hay una salida?, ¿puedo usar tu ventana?

–Espera –dijo ella dando varías patadas al joven en el piso –Si quieres, puedes usar un pasadizo –dijo ella presionando un ladrillo –por aquí hay un pasadizo para llegar a las afueras del la ciudad –dijo apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados, el joven entro, luego lo cerro de la misma manera sin moverse de su lugar, siguió golpeando al joven hasta que llego un sirviente, con su teatro barato pero de excelente resultados se sentó al lado del el de rodillas y pregunto –¿Estás bien?, ¿no te golpeaste con la caída? –Eso fue suficiente para que el sirviente estuviera satisfecho, entre los dos lo ayudaron a pararse y el sirviente lo llevo a su habitación, toda la noche ella no pudo dormir imaginándose el horrible futuro que tendría con ese patán, por lo menos, hoy, se salvo gracias a ese extraño, pero amable sujeto, debía escapar, eso ya lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero antes no estaba el Avatar que pudiera ayudarla, de todas formas ¿no es eso lo que hace?, ayuda a las personas mas necesitadas, en ese momento ella lo era, se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía Aang y Sokka, estuvo tratando de convencerlo pero el chico no sabía muy bien que decir, todo esto mientras Sokka dormía, de vez en cuando despertaba pero no mas allá para levantarse. –¿Qué dices Aang?

–No lo se Laria, tu no quieres casarte, pero eso sería como secuestrarte. –dijo el joven Avatar confundido.

–Pero Aang, vamos, solo tienes que dejarme en Ba Sing Se.

Continua.

No mas porque ya se me hace tarde para subir el fic, me acorde hace como una hora así que si hay falta de ortografía no me maten, en el siguiente pueblo abra algo mas que palabras para Zuko y Katara, pronto algo de Zutara, mi fic será corto a menos que si me mandan reviews… puede que me emocione y suba mas capítulos de lo normal, pero bueno, que mas puedo pedir, llevo tan solo dos capítulos.

Shojo: Manga para niñas en Japón.

Léi: deriva del nombre René en chino (Leí Néi).

UHHH 4000 palabras, que largo me quedo.


End file.
